The present invention relates to a motorized water vehicle, and particularly to such a vehicle for use for recreational purposes.
Various types of motorized water vehicles for recreational purposes are known, but as a rule they are relatively heavy and/or bulky, and therefore relatively difficult to traansport to the water site where they are to be used, and/or difficult to handle at the water site.